


Adventure

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may not be from here, but I do know where the subway is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 22: Wedding
> 
> I saw the prompt for today and I *had* to do this. I’ve been wanting to do write something like this for a while. And this was the perfect opportunity!
> 
> As I spent the day travelling, I wrote this thing during a bus ride on a crappy LG Android smartphone as an emaill draft. Twice, because my phone deleted the first draft when I tried to email it to myself. The things I do for a drabble challenge. ^^ I hope you enjoy!

He sighs deeply, throws a frustrated look around, but nothing really looks all that familiar. Hiking his bag higher onto his shoulder, he frowns, tries to figure out what to do next. This is just _perfect_ , of course he has no clue where exactly he is or where he has to go, if only this university had a proper campus then maybe he'd be able to find his way around by now...

He digs through his bag to find his map, but it's not there, he must have forgotten it in his haste this morning. And he doesn't have proper cell phone reception in this part of the city and can't figure out how to log on to the university's wifi or he could just use Google Maps and figure out the way back to the safety of his own apartment.

Wonderful. A week and a half and he's just about ready to give up, this is just the latest in a long line of things that haven't worked out the way he planned since he started thinking about this semester.

Starting to feel desperate and a little panicked with being stranded in a strange foreign city all on his own, he finally does get out his phone to try his luck with googling his way out of here anyway. He has just typed in (what he hopes is) his current location, when someone bumps into him from behind, making him stumble a step forward.

“Entschuldigung,” a voice says, and Kurt turns his head to meet the stranger's eyes, wide and apologetic and sincere.

He shakes his head, takes in the guy's hair gelled into a helmet, bow tie around his neck, pants that end just above his ankles. Cute. And obviously sorry.

“Nichts passiert,” he assures him, after wracking his brain for the right words.

The stranger smiles and nods and turns to walk away.

And Kurt takes another look at his phone where the map is still mostly a white blank page, not remotely done loading, and sighs. _Screw it_ , he decides.

“Hey,” he calls out, mind racing to put together the words correctly. “Uh, kannst du mir sagen … I mean, ich suche … _dammit_ , wo ist die nächste -” He breaks off, cursing himself for thinking that a couple years in German club could ever have been enough to survive an entire semester abroad.

The stranger takes a step closer, beams at him. “American, right?”

Kurt feels his shoulders slump in relief. “Yes!”

“Me too!” He laughs.

“Oh thank god!”

“Hi! My name is Blaine,” the guy says, politely extending a hand. Kurt shakes it, feels himself blushing a little.

“I'm Kurt. What gave me away? Was it the horrible accent or the embarrassing stuttering?”

Blaine shakes his head. “You're fine, trust me! It's a difficult language, and you definitely sounded much better than me -”

“I doubt it.”

“- Anyway. Can I help you?”

“Oh.” Kurt lowers his head sadly. “Yeah, actually I am sort of lost and I was hoping you were a local and could tell me the way to the subway.”

“Well,” Blaine says. “I may not be from here, but I do know where the subway is. I'm headed there right now, if you wanna walk with me?”

Kurt smiles. “Are you sure you don't mind?”

Blaine nods. “I'm happy to help!”

Kurt has never wanted to spontaneously hug a stranger before, but if he ever was tempted, it would be now, lost in a place that's foreign and new and big and with his phone acting like a useless piece of crap. “In that case, thank you. You're a total life saver!”

“No problem at all,” Blaine promises, as they start walking together. “So, where are you headed anyway? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Oh.” Kurt shakes his head. “That's okay. I have a place in Wedding. I need to get on a train to 'Gesundbrunnen,' which I'm sure I am pronouncing very incorrectly.”

“Wedding!” Blaine says, excited. “I actually know where that is!”

“Oh, do you live there too?”

“No,” he says. “I'm in Friedrichshain, but this means ...” he thinks quickly, then his face lights up. “We can actually take the same trains, I think, hold on.” He gets out his phone, types a few things, face scrunched up in concentration.

“What's that?” Kurt asks curiously.

“Public transport app for Berlin,” Blaine explains. “I'll write down the name for you, it's gonna make your life so much easier – Yes, here we go! You want the U3 to Heidelberger Platz and then the circle train up to your stop. I'd usually be riding the circle in the other direction, but it's a minor detour, just a few more stops -”

“How many more?”

“Not that many.”

“You really don't have to do that,” Kurt insists.

“It's no trouble at all.” Blaine dismisses it with wave of his hand. “And that way, I'm gonna get to see a little more of the city.”

“You sound like someone who has been here a while,” Kurt says. “With your transport app, and you know where my district is -”

“I've only been here two weeks,” Blaine says. “But it's been a long flight and I think I pretty much memorized the map of the city. Out of pure panic at the thought of getting lost.”

“That sounds like a great and useful way to spend a long flight,” Kurt muses. He can't help it. He finds Blaine adorable. And, if he's being quite honest, kind of hot.

They take the subway to the circle line together, and by the time they sit down side by side on the second train, Kurt is quite sure that the kind-of-sort-of crush he's harboring is mutual. Or maybe that's wishful thinking because Blaine is the first nice person he has been able to communicate with easily since he came here.

“So, where do you actually go to school?” Blaine asks. “I'm sorry if I'm being too curious.”

“NYU,” Kurt says. “You?”

Blaine bounces in his seat, excited. “I go to Columbia! We're both from New York? How awesome is that?”

“It's funny,” Kurt says. “Here we are running into each other in Berlin, Germany.”

Blaine lowers his eyes. “Do you think … we could maybe keep running into each other? I mean, feel free to say no, but I just kind of thought … I haven't met many people here and I just thought I'd ask … would you like to? Like, hang out sometime?”

Kurt feels his heart beat faster. “I'd love to,” he says quietly. He feels a little less homesick already, talking to Blaine.

Blaine beams as they exchange numbers, then nods towards the doors as he puts his phone away again. “Next stop is yours.”

Kurt hesitates. “You know, there's this cute Turkish bakery across the street from my house. And my roommate told me to definitely try their baklava. Would you like to join me? I mean, I can't today, but … this weekend?”

Blaine looks delighted. “Baklava in Wedding is actually on my Berlin bucket list!”

“Doesn't that just work out perfectly,” Kurt says, smiles.

“It really does.” Blaine sounds pleased.

“It's a date, then,” Kurt says, and then they are at his stop and he has to go and find his way home.

But he already feels a lot more excited about his adventure abroad than he did an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Entschuldigung = Sorry  
> Nichts passiert = Nothing happened; It's all right  
> kannst du mir sagen = can you tell me  
> ich suche = I'm looking for  
> wo ist die nächste = where is the next
> 
> As for "Wedding" and "Friedrichshain," those are parts of Berlin. Both are kind of hipster and I'm pretty sure Kurt and Blaine would love them. I lived in Friedrichshain for several years so I had to put Blaine there, and Kurt's in Wedding because, well, I couldn't resist using the prompt for this. "Gesundbrunnen" is both a part of Berlin Mitte and a railway station from where Kurt can easily walk to his home in Wedding. :)


End file.
